


Ori's First Christmas

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Family, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori's first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ori's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



Ori's tiny fingers curled around the shiny sphere and he tried to suck on the ornament.

Dori pulled away the spit covered ball from his baby brother's mouth. "Not a toy, sweetling." 

He was about to extinguish all the candles, when a faint hum came from the doorway. Dori spun to see Nori, wearing a bandage over one eye, carrying a small child's toy in one hand and a bottle of ginger wine in the other. 

The three brothers sat in the glow of the fairy lights from the tree. Dori and Nori sang festive songs while Ori chortled along.


End file.
